Guardian Angel
by TheMoonlightphoenix
Summary: 3 months after the ceremonial duel, Bakura wakes up in the judging hall of Ma'at. With his souls separated from Zork's all his emotions come flooding back in his final moments of existence. That would be if a certain former pharaoh didn't show up with a proposal - return to Japan as Ryou's guardian angel...
1. Work of the Gods

So hi I'm the moonlight phoenix this is my very first story *yeyy* so please be nice.

Disclaimer - I dont own yu-gi-oh as much as I like to pretend I do I really don't

So things you need to know before reading

1. Marik Ishtar = Malik and Yami Marik = Marik

2. The first chapter is best understood with some basic knowledge of ancient Egypt

3. In this fic when Bakura lived in Kul Elna he had an older sister called Merysekhmet Webennesiah Bakura

4. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Work of the Gods

"Touzoku Akefia Bakura"

Bakura slowly opened his eyes. He was laying face down in what looked like an ancient Egyptian temple. Slowly, he got to his feet, looking around feeling rather dizzy.

"Ah shit" he cursed under his breath upon seeing a large set of scales. on one of the dishes was a feather which he knew his heart was supposed to be weighed against.

Around the scales stood the figures Bakura knew only to well Anubis, the jackal headed god, Thoth, the ibis headed scribe god and finally...

Ammit the devourer. Bakura shivered at the sight of them but there was no escape now; no way out, he had to face his fate. Had to face the fact that he would never avenge his family. This tugged at his heart a little. He hadn't felt emotion for a while and he guessed now he and Zork were separated he was human again so emotion came back to him, not something he was looking forward to.

"Get on with it then" he spat at the gods but none of them failed to hear the hint of sorrow behind his harsh tone.

"very well" Thoth spoke softly, unrolling a papyrus scroll.

" Your crimes include theft, murder, treason, attempted world domination, possession of Ryou Bakura, torture… in fact I think you might have committed every crime possible…"

"I never raped anyone" Bakura said in his defence.

"That's true" the ibis headed god confirmed "But I'm afraid there's little else in you favour"

All the while Ammit sat, not taking her eyes off him, licking her lips.

"please, wait just a moment" a light, almost sing-song voice rang though the room. They looked up to see Ra, the falcon headed god of the sun , walking towards them followed by none other than the pharaoh and his father.

"what do you want, pharaoh?" Bakura sneered suddenly, enraged at the sight of his enemy "or have you just come for the show?"

Bakura glared at the former pharaoh but Atem said nothing, in stead it was Ra who spoke.

"Looking at your record I presume you already know your fate, Touzoku?"

Atem looked confused at the name which Ra had referred to him with but Bakura merely nodded "yes" He was sick of this and just wanted it over with.

"however" the sun-god continued "given your circumstances your life hasn't exactly been fair, this doesn't justify what you did but…"

Atem stepped forward "Bakura" the ex-pharaoh used the name he'd always known Bakura by "you have one chance to redeem your self."

"my brother Aknadin" Akhenaden spoke now " took away your family, your childhood and, in a way, your life and as pharaoh at the time, I feel responsible for this and am deeply sorry. To redeem your self you must return to Japan to Ryou and watch over and protect him. Do so and we'll consider not feeding you to Ammit."

Atem began to speak again " I'll be going with you, of course, to make sure you don't try anything funny..."

"me? try anything funny?"  
Bakura interrupted sarcastically "I'm offended pharaoh, but either way I've no interest in helping the brat, I refuse to be his babysitter.  
find someone else" Bakura was lying of course. Anything to get him out of this. He just wanted to see how far he could push his luck before agreeing to anything.

"Ammit" Atem called over to the devourer "we no longer have use for Bakura, he's all yours" Bakura looked from Atem to Ammit and then back to Atem. He wasn't letting up.

"fine! I'll do it. But don't expect me to act like I care for the boy. Im doing this for me, not him.

Atem nodded "alright. lets go" The once pharaoh looked at his father "farewell father, it was nice to see you again"

"good luck my son. I'll be here, waiting for when you get back" Akhenaden hugged his son.

Atem turned and began walking towards a set of double doors which Bakura was sure hadn't been there a moment ago. Atem turned back to Bakura.

"you coming then?

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter of my first story I don't really know where I'm going with it I'm kinda just making it up as I go but it will have an ending at some point, when? I don't know. It's rated for future chapters although I can guarantee a small bit of Bronzeshipping in chapter 3, Puzzleshipping at some point and a chance of Puppyshipping if I can be bothered but my main focus is Tendershipping anyway please leave me a review of what you think im always trying to improve also any ideas you think might go well with this story I'm open for suggestions because this story currently has 4 chapters ive already written and apart from that I don't know so yeh over and out moonlight X.


	2. Ryou's Guardian

Firstly I'd like to thank yugi rapes yami for your review and MonaLisa20 for being my very first follower and I'd like to say a big thank you to my best friend and editor Christany who with out this story wouldn't make half as much sence because I cant spell, use grammar properly and have a habit of missing words out and because she is genuinely AWESOME (:

Chapter 2 - Ryou's Guardian

"It's bloody cold" Bakura complained, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

"Tough" Atem replied already getting sick of Bakura's constant complaining

" And we're here now anyway" Atem came to a stop, facing Ryou's front door and knocking while Bakura hung back as much as possible, trying to stay out of site for as long as possible

'because this can only end well' Bakura thought sarcastically

Ryou opened the door. His shirt was torn and he had several cuts and bruises across his arms, neck and chest. He had a black eye'

"Yu-yugi" Ryou stammered, holding a bag of frozen peas over his swollen eye.

"Ryou! what happened?" Atem asked, shocked by what he saw. Ryou returned his look of surprise as he realised, at last, that it wasn't Yugi

"Atem! wha-" Ryou started.

"That's not important" the Pharaoh interrupted "What in the name of Ra happened to you?"

Ryou shrugged "Just some school bullies. Forget about it. Its nothing. So why are you here, anyway?"

"Ah, well" Atem grinned ,clearly delighted at the thought of forcing Bakura to help some one who wasn't himself for a change.

" I think I might actually have the answer to your problem" Atem all but dragged Bakura into view and threw him through the door

"By order of the gods, Bakura is officially your guardian angel"

Atem laughed. Ryou looked petrified. Bakura glared angrily at the pharaoh

"Call me that again and I might just tear out your liver"

"Whatever, thief. Anyway, Ryou, I must get going. I still have to explain all this to Yugi. I dont wish to intrude on him and his grandpa but I've really no place else to go" Atem explained as he turned to leave.

"I'm sure Yugi will be thrilled by your return. He really misses you"

The former king smiled "Well, bye Ryou, Bakura."

"Bye Atem" Ryou called after him and closed the door. Then it dawned on him. he was all alone with his Yami.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Bakura decide he had had enough of it.

" I don't bite, you know" he half smiled.

Ryou tried to smile back but still look afraid. He gulped and final asked

"W..would y-you like a … a drink?"

Bakura sighed. He found him self doing that a lot lately. He decide he may as well be civil. after all, Ryou could of just slapped him one and told him to piss off. That's what he'd have done in Ryou's position. Granted, this was Ryou, the most gentle, innocent and forgiving thing in existence. But any way, the boy was trying to be welcoming even if he was scared stiff.

"Please have you got any coffee? Its damn cold out there"

"S-s-sure" Ryou stammered and ran off into the kitchen. Bakura followed and took a seat at the table.

"How do you like your coffee?" ryou asked, sounding a little more like himself

Bakura looked up "Oh, errm...black, no sugar"

Ryou brought the two drinks to the table. A coffee for Bakura and a hot chocolate for himself.

Ryou then left the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a large blanket which he draped around Bakura's shoulders before taking a seat opposite him. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes, just sipping their drinks, before Ryou finally gathered the courage to speak

"S-so erm since you're my g-guard now, does this mean you'll be coming to school with me …?"

"Well" Bakura tapped his index finger against his lips in thought

"As school seems to the place your hurt the most it would make sense. We can just say im your cousin or something. I hate bullies. I wont stand for it" he stopped abruptly before he started ranting about his past.

"Is that why you trapped my P.E teacher soul inside a wooden game piece?" Ryou asked

"hmmm..I forgot about that" Bakura chuckled to himself.

Ryou looked nervous as he said "Please don't do anything like that again yami"

"fine" Bakura sighed "I'll just beat the crap out of them instead, how's that sound?"

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Well, as you dont own a school uniform you can borrow one of mine for tomorrow and I'll pack some spare pens and pencils for you to use then after school we can go into town and buy you some things. okay? Oh, and we can get dinner out as well. That should be fun. Do you wanna take a box lunch or get something from the school canteen? and what subjects are you interested in? and…"

"Hikari" Bakura interrupted.

"Hmm" Ryou looked up at him

Bakura smirked "When I came in you were shaking in fear looking at me like I might kill you at any moment, now your all excited that im gonna be following you around like a little lost sheep. Why the sudden change?"

Ryou smiled sadly.

"Well you see, I've never been able to enjoy school because of the bullies and its lonely living here by myself. As for you, you've never been able to enjoy life because of your quest for the millennium items but now I've got you and you haven't got to get the items anymore so we can both try and enjoy life to the full. Right?"

Bakura sighed "yeah. I guess" He took another sip of his coffee , letting the drink warm him

"so, why do you always get bullied anyway? what's so bad about you?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, it's mostly because I look so... effeminate" Ryou replied absent-mindedly "But more recently its because someone,somehow, found out that I am…" Ryou stopped himself Quickly

"Your what?" Bakura asked curiously.

"I...I …. Well...I" Ryou stuttered

"If you don't wanna tell me you don't have to. It's fine" Bakura yawned.

"thanks, um, spirit. Anyways, we should get to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow to give you time to enrol before class starts. You can use the spare room. There's not much in it at the moment but we can get you some things while we're out tomorrow"

The two boys made their way upstairs to the spare room.

The spare room contained a double bed, a bedside cabinet with a reading lamp on it, a cupboard and a desk. Ryou found some spare pyjamas for Bakura. They were made of black silk. Bakura changed and threw his clothes in a pile in the corner before settling into the large, comfortable bed.m

Ryou picked up Bakura's clothes, hanging them in the cupboard before turning to leave.

"Good night, spirit" Ryou said to the thief curled up in the blankets.

"Why don't you uses my name?" Bakura replied sleepily.

"Well" ryou thought about it "it just seems weird when its my last name. I didn't want my friends to consider us the same person"

Bakura thought for a moment.

"You could always use my first name" Bakura told the boy.

"I..I thought that was your first name!" Ryou said in surprise

"No. but I guess I never told you so how could you know? My names Touzoku. Touzoku Akefia Bakura, buy everyone just calls me Bakura"

"Well if every one else calls you Bakura then I guess I will to. It makes more sense then spirit. Good night Bakura"

"Good night, hikari" Bakura called back as Ryou made his ways to his own room.

Bakura watched a clock on the bedside table,

10:30

11:06

00:20

01:17

01:39

02:01

02:29

Bakura couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned but sleep wouldn't come and in the end he gave in, making his way down stairs to Ryou's bookshelf. He remembered when he was little his mother would tell him and his sister a story before bed. He smiled at the memory while looking for a book to read. He finally found the one with all the stories of the major ancient Egyptian gods. He remembered his mother telling him All the stories as a child. He took the book back to bed with him to read.

Thirty minutes later he managed to finish the first chapter. It was about Horus. He switched off the reading lamp and marked his page with a tissue he had found in the bedside cabinet. He laid down his head and finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	3. I gave my life and I'd give my soul

First things first I've randomly done this chapter in first person dont ask why I only realised it my self half way through and it was a bit late at that point also this chapter is done from Atem's POV because I can.

Secondly thank you to Misumi Hyuuga for the favourite.

* * *

Chapter 3 - I gave my life and I'd give my soul

Atem's POV -

I lay on Yugi's couch unable to sleep, to think only a few hours ago I was peacefully talking to my mother in the afterlife and now I was here in the mortal realm trying to help my life long nemesis redeem himself and atone for his sins.

Flashback

* * *

"Pharaoh Atem" a guard walk to where I was talking to my mother

"yes" I replied looking up at the guard bowing before me and my mother.

"There's a little girl around ten years old who wishes to speak with you" the guard explained

"what's her name" I asked I dont believe I know any ten year old girls … as far as I remember any way.

"my apologies I didn't ask but she has long white hair, striking green eyes and looks like she could burst into tears at any moment. Does that help any?"

"unfortunately it doesn't but I'll go see her it must be important to her" I said feeling sorry for the young girl

I walked to where the guard told me she was waiting, she had sat down with her knees pulled up the her chest her arms resting on her knees sobbing into her arms. I crouched down to her height

"you wanted to see me?" I said quietly

She looked up suddenly only just noticing my presence, she nodded drying her eyes

"what's your name" I asked her

"Merysekhmet" she replied "but everyone calls me Mery"

"well Mery how may I help you" I asked, the guard was right her eyes were stricking, so bright, like emeralds. Mery took a deep breath in and said

"Merysekhmet webennesiah... Bakura"

"oh" it suddenly dawned on me Merysekhmet was Bakura's sister. She smiled at me

"you've met my brother" she stated and I nodded " he wasn't always like that he used to be a sweet boy who'd never hurt anyone, I know you find this hard to believe but he was, he only turned out bad because of the massacre and because of Zorc" more tears began to fall from her eyes.

"why are you telling me this" I asked I didn't want to sound impolite but my curiosity got the better of me

"do you know where he is right now" she answered my question with another question

"no. do you" I didn't quite know where she was going with this

" the millennium tauk shows visions of the future" she said removing a gold bracelet from her wrist I was very confused now, what did any of this have to do with anything "this bracelet is like that but instead of showing the future it allows me to see the present though the eyes of another. My brother is in the judging hall of Ma'at, their going to feed him to ammit" she

began to cry harder, I sighed and slipped my arm around her trying to offer some comfort "you want me too save him dont you" it wasn't a question but she nodded all the same, I really didn't want to save Bakura but equally I didn't want to upset Mery any further and besides if what she said was true then I didn't really know Bakura.

"alright" I agreed "lets go"

During the walk to the domain of the gods I realised something Mery may only be ten and Bakura seventeen but in actuality she was his older sister because if I sealed Bakura away at seventeen, which was ten years after the attack on his home that meant at the time of the attack he was only seven making Mery technically three years older than him but stuck with the mind and body of a ten year old even though she was probably about three-thousand and twenty and …. Shit she was older then me….

The doors to the judging hall were shut and locked meaning there was indeed a judging ceremony going on

"can I help you pharaoh Atem" a soft female voice called out behind us

"oh no" Mery exclaimed "its Isis" Isis spotted Mery and sighed

"Mery I've told you before…" Isis started but never got to finish

"But it's NOT FAIR" Mery shouted " 'Kura never meant to hurt anyone he was tricked by Zorc and you know it, his life was unfair and now you want to make his death unfair to, YOU HATE HIM DON'T YOU, ADMIT IT! YOU LIKE TO SEE HIM SUFFER, YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, DON'T YOU! YOU HATE ME TOO THAT'S WHY YOUR KEEPING US APART! AND..."

"MERYSEKHMET WEBENNESIAH BAKURA" a stern voice call out angrily I looked around to see Ra with my father "stop being so unreasonable no one hates you or your brother but we cant make one rule for one person and another rule for someone else we told you this before"

Mery turned back to me I was beginning to see how her and Bakura were related "you have to do something Atem please they wont listen to me" she cried I looked down at her then looked away I was helpless right now if the god said no then that was that, you didn't argue with the gods… well unless you were Mery it seemed she stared at Ra and Isis with a look of pure hatred "then take my soul instead" she sneered

"Mery" Isis exclaimed shocked "you already gave your life to save your brother and he wasted that chance you really want to erase your own existence for that scum"

I watched In horror as Mery clenched her little fist and punched Isis hard in the stomach, the goddess keeled over a little, for such a small girl she had quite a bit of strength. I grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back and whispered

"Mery let me handle this" she stopped struggling so I let her go, she just stood with her arms folded across her chest

"maybe if we gave Bakura a test of some sort, a chance to prove himself" I suggested

Ra sighed "fine we'll give him one chance, but if he blows it that's it alright"

Mery nodded happily "thank you, Kura will prove himself you won't regret this" Mery then looked at Isis and smiled sheepishly "sorry Isis"

Isis smiled "it's alright my child, now run along and let us deal with this your mother's probably wondering where you are"

"But…" Mery started but stopped after a meaningful look from the goddess "alright thank you all of you" she bowed and then

ran off to find her mother… Bakura's mother.

We entered the judging hall just after Thoth had finished reading Bakura's file.

"Please, wait just a moment" Ra called out

I looked at Bakura he was stood with one hand hung lazily at his side the other on his hip and his shoulders hunched and then I looked into his eyes and what I saw shook me to my core because it was something I'd never seen there before…

Emotion

Not the usual hatred either, real emotion, sorrow.

It lasted only a few seconds though because as soon as he spotted me they turned back to loathing.

"what do you want pharaoh" Bakura sneered "or have you just come for the show?"

I resisted the use to come back with some witty remark and let Ra speak. "Looking at your record I presume you already know your fate, Touzoku?"

Touzoku, so that was Bakura's first name

Bakura nodded "yes"

"however" the sun-god continued "given your circumstances your life hasn't exactly been fair, this doesn't justify what you did but…"

The sun god looked at me, I wanted to give him a chance so I should tell him I stepped forward I really didn't want to do this "Bakura, you have one chance to redeem your self."

I looked over to my father I knew my father he wanted to apologise I could tell I nodded to him at least if he was speaking I wasn't. I couldn't believe I was doing this, for Bakura no less...no for Mery never for him.

"my brother Aknadin" my father said " took away your family, your childhood and in a way your life and as pharaoh at the time, I fell responsible for this and am deeply sorry. To redeem your self you must return to Japan to Ryou and watch over and protect him do so and we'll consider not feeding you to Ammit."

I sighed " I'll be going with you of course to make sure you don't try anything funny..."

"me try anything funny" Bakura interrupted sarcastically "I'm offended pharaoh, but either way I've no interest in helping the brat, I refuse to be his babysitter, find someone else"

I knew that look Bakura was just challenging me to see if I really would let his soul be devoured, I wouldn't as much as I wanted to but I didn't think it was wise to get on Mery's bad side however Bakura didn't have to know that.

"Ammit" I called over the devourer "we no longer have use for Bakura, he's all yours" Bakura looked from me to Ammit and then back to me.

"fine, I'll do it but don't expect me to act like I care for the boy, im doing this for me not him. Bakura growled

I nodded "alright lets go" I looked at my father "farewell father its been nice to see you again"

"good luck my soon I'll be here waiting when you get back" my father said then hugged me farewell.

I turned and began walking towards a set of double doors which would lead us back to the mortal realm then I turned back you Bakura

"you coming then"

End flashback

* * *

I sighed watching the sunrise out of the living room window why was I always the good guy?


	4. A violent start

Right so we're back to Bakura's point of view and 3rd person.

I'd also like to thank Slashed-silhouette for the review and for following my story, TheMysticWonder for the favourite and follow of both me and my story, sugachibi for the favourite and Jambi. Brownies for following my story im so glad so many people are enjoying my work it encourages me to write more.

And lastly I'd like to apologise for update being a little late I broke up with my boyfriend and didn't feel like uploading it.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A violent start

"Bakura" Ryou called up the stairs

"Bakura, wake up" Ryou shouted coming up the stairs and into Bakura's room

"BAKURA" Ryou yelled, shaking the thief but Bakura simply grunted.

"TOUZOKU AKEFIA BAKURA GET UP NOW!" Ryou screamed dragging Bakura out of the bed by the arm and onto the floor.

"Alright, alright" Bakura groaned "I'm up" seriously Bakura had now idea Ryou could be that loud.

"good" Ryou smiled "breakfast's ready in ten minutes so hurry up"

Ryou placed a spear uniform on the bed then headed down stairs to make breakfast

Bakura got changed and headed to the bathroom remembering how Ryou always kept three unused tooth brushes in the pot so it made it look as though he wasn't alone and so didn't feel as lonely. After brushing his teeth and hair (or at least trying to, it was so full of knots he gave up in the end) and washing his face Bakura made his way downstairs for breakfast.

Two plates, two bowls, a rack of toast, cereal, milk and a dish of butter sat on the table waiting. Bakura took a seat and help himself to some toast as Ryou joined him with two mugs of coffee, he added milk and sugar to his own and passed the black one to Bakura then started buttering him self some toast.

"So what lessons do we have today?" Bakura asked causally

"Huh oh well first we all have maths followed by double physics then everyone goes off to do a subject of their choice and after that we have free period to revise and catch up on homework…"

"Hmmm what do you mean by lesson of our choice" Bakura asked

"well we all have to do certain lessons such as science, maths English, things like that but then there are a list of other lessons and you pick the three which interest you the most" Ryou explained "there's geography, geology, history, business studies, media studies, child studies, various languages, art, I.C.T, and technology classes, so which do you fancy"

"What do you take" Bakura asked nibbling at his toast.

"History, geology and art" Ryou answered enthusiastically

"Well since im your guard it'd be easiest if I were in your classes" Bakura replied

"well I guess…"Ryou said absent-mindedly "and you'd probably enjoy history, see it's split into to halves modern and ancient, I take ancient so it's all about your time, art pretty much speaks for its self and geology is a posh name for earth studies so its all about earthquakes, volcanoes, rock and minerals." Ryou smiled cheerfully

"Geology sounds dull" Bakura groaned "You can go into the garden and study them there why do need some no-it-all to lecture you about it"

Ryou sighed "there's more to it than that Bakura, but if you don't want to take it then I'm sure I'll be fine for one hour and besides Yugi will be with me for that lesson anyway, here I'll help you pick something else, in your past life what did you like to do when you weren't thieving or trying to murder Atem" Ryou beamed

"well" Bakura thought it was so long ago he could barely remember...oh wait of course "I used go to the oasis and draw in the sand or make small wooden models out of old bits of discarded wood and them sell them even as the king of thieves sometimes simply buying food was a nice change to having to steal it."

"Then you should take woodworks you'd be good at it although you'd have to lean how to use some of the more modern tools but I'm sure you'd pick it up" Ryou suggested

"sounds good" Bakura agreed

"oh crap" Ryou exclaimed suddenly, looking at the clock "it's already quarter to seven we're supposed to be at Yugi's in fifteen minutes c'mon let's go!" Ryou quickly piled the dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag and jacket, Bakura followed his hikari as he ran out the door.

A small crowd was waiting for them out side the Kame Game shop Yugi, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka were all listening intently as Atem explained the events of the previous night, Ryou ran to meet his friends, Bakura strolled slowly behind him

"Good morning everyone" Ryou greeted his friends cheerfully and they greeted him back in much the same manner then they all turned to Bakura "what?" he glared back at them all until Otogi decided to break the silence "I don't believe we've been properly introduced I'm Otogi Ryuuji" he held out his hand for Bakura to shake which Bakura did there was just no point in causing unnecessary trouble this early in the morning and besides Otogi did seem the least annoying of the bunch, in the end however Bakura shook everyone's hand he'd only get it in the neck from Ryou later if he refused….wait since when did he care and what was with these guys anyway, he says he turning over a new leaf and suddenly all is forgiven honestly he'd never understand them.

The group set off towards school with Bakura lagging a few spaces behind with his head bowed and his hands in his pockets.

Atem double back a few spaces to fall into step next to Bakura

"so how it all going" Atem asked a little to smug for the thief's liking

"everything's fine star head" he replied using the first insult that came to mind

"well at least my hair doesn't make me look like a girl" the pharaoh sniggered which turned into a gasp of pain when Bakura's fist collided mercilessly with his gut.

"what was that for" Atem gasped angrily

Bakura Smirked "well you see Pharaoh, me and hikari have very similar hair so if you insult me you also insult him and hikari is very touchy about people saying he's girly it hurts his feelings and since im here to stop him being hurt I'd be careful what you say." Bakura said mockingly

The group arrived at school and met up with Malik at the entrance apparently Ryou had already explained what happened last night to Malik over text so he wasn't too surprised to see Bakura and even greeted Bakura like an old friend.

They all turned to enter the school but a voice calling out stopped them , it was a crazed, insane voice of a lunatic "well, well, well, if it isn't my weaker half with the pharaoh and the thief" Marik began to laugh "how's everyone been"

Malik's eyes suddenly filled with rage

"YOU" he screamed storming up to his darker half

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO PUNCH THE CRAZY RIGHT OUT OF YOU, THIS IS FOR KILLING MY FATHER, THIS IS FOR TAKING OVER MY BODY" he punched Marik repeatedly "THIS IS FOR THREATENING MY SISTER, THAT'S FOR TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER,THIS ONE'S FOR THE PHARAOH, THAT'S FOR SENDING MAI TO THE SHADOW REALM, THAT'S FOR SENDING RYOU TO THE SHADOW REALM" somehow Marik was still able to stand despite his hikari's onslaught "THAT'S FOR WHATEVER I'VE FORGOTTEN AND THIS..." then he hit his yami square on the nose finally causing him to fall "IS FOR GOOD MEASURES"

"feel better now" Marik asked dabbing his bloody nose "or am I safest on the ground?"

"no… I… feel...much…better...now...thanks" Malik panted holding out his hand for his darker half. Malik helped Marik back to his feet again and Yugi passed him a tissue for his bloody nose which miraculously didn't seem to be broken.

"Good to know im welcome back, I don't see anyone punching tomb robber over here." Marik said indicating toward Bakura

"actually Bakura is here to atone for his sins" Atem explained "why are you here" he asked bitterly

"well not being my own entity, only being a half of the soul I can't truly die until my weaker half does" Marik informed them

"call me that again and I'll put you right back on the floor understand" Malik ground out

" alright calm down _Malik_, there is that better for you. Any way back to the point can I come to school with you guy I'm bored and you really don't want that do you?"

Malik seemed to consider this for a moment before saying

"fine, but if you get into trouble I'm not bailing you got it!"

Marik nodded "YEY" he exclaimed, leading them through the gates.

Maybe school wouldn't be so boring after all Bakura though looking at Marik and Malik

* * *

I'd just like to say a quick thanks to the guest who pointed out that I wrote 'carp' instead of 'crap' I have corrected this and I am grateful for your help.

-Moonlight X


	5. The First Day of School

Chapter 5 is here and yes im very late in updating sorry guys but things might be like this from now until the end of June due to exams but after that im all yours. (real reason for lateness is I was working on another fanfic-

Random Act Of Kindness - casteshipping (thief king bakura x atem) i cant put a link for some reason... so if you wanna read it go to my account and find it there

-but I was meant to be studying so it still counts)

So back to it, a big thanks to AnimeGamerGirl33, JadedKatrina, Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf for following and favouriting my story and I-love-Yaoi-And-Jellyfish, Rheina-chanand yugi rapes yami for following my story

"talking"

'thinking'

/mind-link\\

_Talking in ancient Egyptian_ (I can't write hieroglyphs on my computer so its just the pronunciation.

* * *

Chapter 5 - the first day of school

The bell sounded for the start of registration period Ryou, Yugi, Malik, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Otogi and Kaiba took their seats with the other students. The teacher walked in followed in by the three new students

"class these are our three new boys" she looked at the slip of paper in her hand checking the names of the boys " Mouto Atem, Bakura Touzoku and" the teacher groaned "not another Ishtar" she muttered to herself at the thought of another trouble maker joining his class "Ishtar Marik" he finished and the three yamis took their seats as the teacher started calling names.

Ten minutes later the group were on their way to maths Bakura followed Ryou into the small class room sitting next to him. Yugi decided to sit next to Jou, Marik and Malik sat together, Honda sat with Otogi, Anzu sat next to a girl from her dance class which left Atem to sit with Kaiba which pleased neither of them and the two soon began arguing over something stupid. Bakura amused him self with eavesdropping on them while the teacher droned on about Ra knows what.

After a few minutes Atem and Kaiba's argument had gotten boring forcing Bakura to find another way of entertaining himself and so reaching around Ryou managed to swipe a few pieces of paper from the draw at the back of the classroom (he wasn't the king of thief for nothing you know) he soon began flicking small screwed up bits of paper at Malik, who in turn started flicking them back. Suddenly a whole piece of paper smacked Bakura on the forehead he unscrewed the paper to read the words

10 points to Marik?

he looked up at the insane yami laughing along with his hikari 'we'll see who's laughing In minute' Bakura thought stealing several more pieces of paper and throwing them at the blondes in front and before long the air was filled with flying balls of paper.

"BAKURA, ISHTAR, ISHTAR STOP THROWING PAPER AROUND MY ROOM, THE THREE OF YOU CAN COME BACK AT BREAK AND CLEAR THIS UP…KAIBA, MOUTO STOP ARGUING AND PAY ATTENTION. WHAT IS IT WITH TROUBLE MAKERS IN MY CLASS?" the teacher screamed before resuming her lesson. Bakura put his head down on the desk noticing Ryou was glaring at him

"What?" he groaned irritated

Ryou said nothing turning his attention to the lesson.

'fine I don't care what you think, I didn't ask for you opinion anyway' Bakura thought

'and I didn't give it to you' Ryou thought back

'wait you can read my thoughts' Bakura asked quite freaked out

/mind-link\\ Ryou laughed

/Oh right\\ Bakura suddenly realized how stupid he probably just sounded should have remembered that /so despite being separated we still have access to each other thoughts\\ Bakura mused

/yes but some of us actually want to learn so I'm shutting it off for now.\\|

Bakura sighed and with nothing else to occupy himself with fell asleep on the desk.

The bell rand for break and the group left physics, Malik, Marik and Bakura made their way to their D.T

"c'mon hikari" Bakura called to Ryou

"what I didn't get a detention" Ryou said confused

"nope" Bakura agreed "but it's my job to protect you and I can't do that if you're here and im there, I'm not letting you out of my sight, this won't take long"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrist pulling him away before he had chance to argue.

"hey gay boy! I see you've got yourself a boyfriend" A mocking voice called out from behind them.

"your very daring walking down the corridor holding his hand like that" another laughed

Ryou continued to walk bowing his head and slipping his wrist from Bakura's grip

"oi! Bakura! I'm talking to you, you puff" the first boy shouted at Ryou

Bakura turned around glaring at them

" don't you dare speak to Ryou like that" Bakura said menacingly "I don't know who you are but believe me that won't stop me hospitalizing you if you don't show some respect to my ho- … cousin" Bakura only just managed to catch himself before he said host he was so you to referring to Ryou that way he said it automatically, keeping up the cousins charade was going to be harder that he thought " and another thing you idiots may wish to get your eyes tested because I was holding his wrist to lead him somewhere. Now piss off I've places to be" Bakura growled

"who the fuck do you think you are" the boy spat back at Bakura "don't think you can just come to our school and think you can take over I run things around here, you got that?"

Bakura had only been talking to this guy for a minute and he was already sick of him so he decided to do this his way and punched him in the face instead their argument had to many words and not enough violence for his liking.

He laughed as the boy fell to the floor and few people around them cheered, turning around to head for his D.T he added

"and actually you'll find that the principle runs the school moron, come on Ryou"

Ryou pushed open their maths class door where Marik and Malik had already finished picking bits of paper off the floor and were now sat at their desk

"about time" their teacher snapped angrily " and Ryou why are you here I only meant for Touzoku to come back, you didn't do any thing wrong pet" she said in a softer tone.

"well you see" Bakura began to explain " some bullies were picking on Ryou so I saw them off, that's why I'm late, as for why Ryou's here im keeping an eye on him so he doesn't get bullied any further"

"oh" the teacher turned to Ryou looking for confirmation "is this true Ryou"

"yes miss" Ryou nodded

" in that case I'll let you off Touzoku and thank you for standing up for Ryou not many students do, now take your seats."

The bell rang again signalling it was the end of break so the group made their way back to physics. The teacher droned on about the structure of the universe 'this is stupid' Bakura thought 'everyone knows that Ra rows the sun across the sky and that the gods control what happens in the world this lesson is pointless bullshit'

Suddenly a piece of neatly folded paper landed on his desk he opened it

Do you understand any of this? It makes no sense to me.

-Atem

Bakura sighed and wrote back beneath the Pharaoh's writing

**Of course I don't this guy's a bullshitting idiot now leave me alone and shut up **

_**Sewered pu djed en-ek***_

**-Bakura**

Insulting the Pharaoh in their own language felt better than doing it in Japanese Bakura thought as he screwed up the paper and tossed it back onto Atem's desk and watched as the Pharaoh unfolded it, read it and then glared back at him, Bakura smirked back then went back to trying to understand the rubbish the teacher was coming out with.

The group quickly filed out of physics heading towards the cafeteria. Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Otogi, Ryou and Bakura had brought boxed lunched so went off to find a table while Marik, Malik, Jou and Honda ran to join the people lining up at the hatch. Yugi decide on a table a table next to the window where a cool breeze blew in and they began eating.

"does anyone wish to explain to me what in the name of Osiris he was talking about I didn't understand a word of it" Atem asked the group, Yugi looked sympathetically up at Atem

"well it's a lot to understand so I'll go through it with you once we get home, ok?" Yugi asked Atem who nodded "thanks"

Ryou then turned to Bakura "do you manage to pick it up 'Kura" Ryou asked sweetly

"hmm yeah, what's not to understand that guys mental and should be locked up, simple" Bakura replied

And Ryou shook his head in exasperation.

Soon after Jou and Honda arrived with their trays of food. Looking up Bakura notice the absence of the two blonds that had left with them

"where's Marik and Malik?" Bakura asked when he couldn't spot them anywhere in the cafeteria

"huh, d'no" Jou said tucking into his lunch

"ah they'll be fine, lets eat" Honda said also digging into his lunch

Bakura sighed and tuned out of the convocation, he very much doubted he'd be too interested in anything they had to say.

After about twenty minutes of idol chatting the group left the cafeteria and headed toward the toilets, Anzu turned left towards the girls and the boys turned right going into their own bathroom but stopped abruptly at the sight that met their eyes.

Ryou and Yugi blushed, Honda and Jou gaped Atem and Otogi exchanged looks and Bakura just rolled his eyes at Marik who was perched on the counter between two sinks with Malik sat in his lap, the blonds currently to busy making out to notice the group that had just entered.

Bakura sighed "can you two make up minds already"

The two blonds jumped a little turning round to face the group and laughing a little

"seriously" Bakura continued "only this morning you" he pointed at Malik "were violently punching him and now your snogging his face of, do as you please it doesn't bother me but please tell us where you stand, it's highly confusing… oh and while you're at it get a room."

Marik was still laughing at being caught while he let Malik go and walked over to Bakura

"trust me thief we could have been doing much worse, but personally I think you're just jealous that Malik got me before you did"

Bakura smirked "don't flatter yourself besides you should know I'm not capable of love."

Malik came to stand next to his yami "oh c'mon Bakura there must be some one you like" Malik laughed

"yeah" Atem agreed "I've heard at least four groups of girls saying how hot they think you are, take your pick they all seem to like you for some reason"

"I'd never love any of those fools especially, anyway as much as I just love to hang around In the toilet it smells in here so could you all just do what your doing so we can leave" Bakura said changing the topic and everyone went about their business.

The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully and the bell rang telling them all they had five minutes to get to class meaning the group had to split up for their chosen subjects.

Ryou, Yugi and Malik made their way to history with their yamis in tow.

They all took their seats as Ryou explained that this was to be their fourth lesson on ancient Egypt. The teacher stated the lesson with the register then began to explain the lesson.

"today class I thought we'd look at the interesting topic of the nameless pharaoh, if you all remember their was an exposition at the domino museum about him a few months ago…"

Bakura groaned, a whole lesson on the bastard pharaoh, great.

"so class" the teacher continued "who can tell me what the nameless pharaoh was famous for?"

"the shadow games" a random student Bakura didn't know nor care to, answered

"that's correct" the teacher smiled "now using the seven millennium items the priests and the Pharaoh would protect the kingdom by summoning monsters to fight for them and so would use the powers these great items possessed-"

Bakura stood suddenly form his seat "you wouldn't say they were so great if you knew how they were made" he snapped angrily

"well Mr. Bakura, I'm not aware but your quite welcome to come to the front and enlighten us" the teacher said politely

So Bakura walked to the front to tell the story of Kul Elna.

Bakura finished his story the teacher swallowed and many students looked either shocked or disgusted.

"well errm… thank you Bakura" the teacher said as Bakura sat down again, she composed her self before carrying on "so class if you'd all like to get out your exercise book and I'd like you all to write a five-thousand word essay on whether you agree or disagree with the creation of the millennium items and whether it was right to slaughter one village to save the rest of Egypt, you have thirty minutes now and then I'd like you to finish it for tomorrows lesson."

Bakura sat glaring at her, how in Ra's name could anyone justify what happened to his village he though scribbling his essay angrily

/ are you ok 'Kura\\ Ryou asked sympathetically

Bakura rolled his eyes /I guess so\\ he sighed and continued with his essay. Ryou knew Bakura was upset but also knew better that to press the subject.

* * *

*just talking to you is exhausting .

i didn't explain the story of Kul elna because I couldn't be bothered so there :P

Moonlight X


	6. Atem's Test

Thanks to sorathestar for the favourite, ValeryaPotter for the follow and to loulabelle90 for following and favouriting

Also a quick shout out to my good friend Andthentherewasmel thanks for the follow and fav also the review of random act of kindness (I assure you that the title has nothing to do with this weeks assembly, it was thought up before the assembly was given the title was actually taken from a Robbie Williams song.) Any way any twilight fans should totally go read her fanfic its really good. And with that back to tendershipping.

* * *

Chapter 6- Atem's Test

Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Marik and Malik made their way from history towards the library where they had agreed to meet up with the others for their free period. The group chose a large table in the corner and each set about with which ever piece of homework they had decided to work on.

Suddenly Bakura felt an elbow collide mercilessly with his ribs he turned to Malik, sat next to him who announced to the group

"well, me, Marik and Bakura are going to go and look for some books to help us out a bit"

At this Ryou looked up from his essay

"but 'Kura you don't need a book for your history" he said puzzled

'shit' Bakura thought he needed an excuse quick.

"well since I didn't quite get physics, I thought I'd read up on it" Bakura lied

"oh alright then" Ryou said obliviously

"in that case" Atem stop going through his bag and closed it again "I'll come with you, I didn't understand it either.

Bakura rolled his eyes, stupid Pharaoh did he honestly think they were going to find a book for Ra sake the three Egyptians could barely even read.

Once they were out of ear shot of the group Bakura turned to Atem

"you do realise that was just our excuse to avoid work and go cause trouble" he snarled

"yep" Atem replied simply "that's why I wanted to come"

Bakura blinked confused, then his face warped into a menacing grin

"so the almighty Pharaoh wants to cause trouble huh! What changed?"

Atem smiled

" Being Pharaoh is nice and all but there's so many expectations and restrictions, here and now I'm free to do as I like, I don't have to approve and disapprove of certain things, I don't have to behave in a certain manner. Basically I can be me."

"Great" Malik said happily "it'll be just the four of us, now let's go before the others figure it out"

The four Egyptians left the library and began to walk the mostly deserted corridors

"so what do you wanna do?" Marik asked

"Dunno what's there to do in a school?" asked Bakura

" well I've already set off a false fire alarm, snuck into the science lab and exploded a bunch of stuff, stolen shit loads of pointless stuff and done graffiti on about every decent surface … then I got caught, cleaning it all off again was not fun, trust me" Malik told them

Bakura smirked evilly "I have an idea" he said laughing to himself

Marik rolled his eyes "well are you gonna tell us thief or do we have to guess?"

"I was just thinking since the Pharaoh here has never done a wrong deed in his life" Bakura's voice dripped with sarcasm "I believe he should have to pass a little test to see if he's really up to the challenge"

The three grinned and turned to their fellow Egyptian. Atem gulped.

"I'm gonna regret this but… Bring it on, thief"

The small group stood in the school grounds beneath a large oak tree right outside the building. Bakura pointed to a branch right above them where some bees had made their nest.

"Pharaoh, in order to prove yourself you must use this stick" he passed the ex-Pharaoh a long stick "to poke the nest into that window" Bakura pointed to a window adjacent to the branch and smirked "A.K.A the principle's office"

Atem sighed, straightened up, and began to climb the tree.

Bakura turned to the other two

"you know I didn't mean for him to actually do it, I never thought he'd really go for it."

"yes" Marik laughed "it seems we've underestimated his highness, this should amusing"

The trio watched as the former king of Egypt climbed to the upper branch of the tree and began to shuffle along it, a look of determination on his face as he gripped the branch tightly, took a deep breath and poked the nest, it wobbled slightly and bees buzzed angrily around it. The monarch swallowed and gave the nest another shove. It detached from the branch and fell through the headmasters open window, there was a shout from inside as the principle notice the nest. Atem jumped down from the tree and joined the other Egyptians running from the scene.

They came to rest near some lockers by the student entrance panting slightly from the run

"alright Pharaoh, your in" Marik laughed

Half an hour later the four were wandering the corridors waiting for school to end.

"me and Yugi are going to the arcade after school if you all want to come?" Atem asked cheerily " Ryou can come to" he added with a glance at Bakura

"Me and Ryou are busy tonight" Bakura replied simply

"Oh" Atem said disappointed "another time maybe, so what are you doing"

" what business is it of yours Pharaoh "Bakura snapped angrily

"Me and Marik'd love to come" Malik said quickly to avoid an argument.

Shortly after that the bell rang to tell them it was the end of the day so Bakura bid Marik and Malik farewell and completely ignored Atem as he headed of to the gates to meet Ryou.

"BAKURA" Ryou shouted at he spotted his yami.

"what" Bakura groaned in irritation already knowing what Ryou was going to say.

"why did you skip class?" Ryou huffed angrily

Bakura rolled his eyes "I didn't I skipped a study period"

Ryou's eyes blazed, apparently that was the wrong answer

" exactly Bakura, a study period not a run off with Marik and Malik period and what's worse is you dragged Atem down with you" Ryou said disappointment evident in his voice.

Okay now Bakura was pissed

" I DIDN'T ASK HIM TO FUCKING COME DID I?" Bakura screamed "THE BASTARD PHARAOH CAN DO AS HE LIKES, I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE, HE CAN…" Bakura stopped screaming, seeing the fear in his hikari's eyes, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ryou, shall we go" he said a lot calmer

Ryou simply nodded, keeping his head bowed.

Bakura now felt horribly guilty, something he wasn't accustom to and certainly didn't like.

He sighed again and took Ryou hand in his, Ryou looked up and Bakura smiled sheepishly at him and Ryou smiled a little more confidently back.


	7. The King of thieves

here's chapter 7 but just a few things first l still don't own yu-gi-oh! *sob*

And a big thank you to emodragon4life, BloodFireAlchEMisT and FionaGina for following and to ValeryaPotter for wishing me luck … i needed it.

* * *

Chapter 7 - The King of Thieves

Bakura trudged after Ryou through the various stationary and uniform shops buying things Bakura apparently needed for school. He recognised certain, basic things like pens, pencils, rulers and rubbers but some things such as calculators were new to him, many of which Ryou said had to do with maths, Bakura got rather excited when Ryou showed him a compass because it has a sharp looking end but was disheartened when his hikari said he'd hang on to it until Bakura needed it as he didn't trust his yami with a sharp object

After about twenty minutes Bakura was way past bored with stationary and uniform so decided to find some way of entreating himself and being the King of thieves…

Bakura began to scan the shelves for something interesting, soon his eye's fell upon a small notepad he didn't need it but it a beautiful picture of the sun setting over the _Itrw _river (or the Nile as everyone seems to call it now) Bakura slipped his target into his school jacket pocket and shrugged to easy.

After a further thirty minutes Bakura had acquired; a notepad, three gel pens, a roll of sellotape, a glue stick, two chocolate bars and a roll of unused receipt paper. Bakura wasn't entirely sure what he was going to with it all but it had been fun to steal. He was in the process of taking a fourth gel pen, walking casually out of the shop behind Ryou when an alarm went off

"shit" he cursed under his breath he'd forgotten about modern technology 'ah well time to just play it cool' he decided slipping the pen from his sleeve and back into his hand just as a young, innocent looking shop assistant came over 'perfect' he thought to himself. He held up the pen and shrugged to the girl.

"I'm so sorry" he lied in the most dopey voice he could muster "I'm so forgetful today honestly, I forgot I was carrying this and just turned to leave, I am daft at times, but really today I swear I'm worse than ever today I was half way to school before I realized I was still wearing my slippers. hmm I do like gel pens they have such bright, vibrant colours." he added dreamily

The girl laughed a little "Oh don't worry it happens, they are nice pens though especially that blue one" she said cheerily

"yes" he agreed and held the pen up next to her face "it's the same colour as your eyes, just not as pretty" the girl blushed and Bakura smirked inwardly.

"here" she said taking the pen, removing the security tag and handing it back "I'll go and scan it through and I'll pay for it for you, a gift from me to a charming young man" she giggled "I'll see you around"

"thank you very much your very kind goodbye" he called chuckling to himself as he left the store.

Ryou stood outside, arms folded, he looked livid

"how much have you stolen" Ryou demanded angrily

"not much" Bakura replied casually

"LIER" Ryou shot back

"oh come on Hikari you gotta admit I played that well"

Ryou sighed "if you steal one more thing we're going home. We're done as far as school's concerned so we can **buy **some things you want ok?" Ryou said agitatedly then smiled and added "and fine you did play that well"

The two boys headed down the high street laughing together.

At half five Ryou decided they should get some dinner. The two went to a small restraint on the outskirts of the main shops

Called 'KuroNeko' there were various foods of which Bakura had never heard of on offer including different types of Donburi, Gyoza, Ramen, Okonomiyaki, Nikujaja, sushi, tempura, udon dishes and yakitori. Bakura closed his eyes and randomly jabbed the name of a dish with his finger 'Nikujaja' well he'd have that then. Ryou decided on Oyakodon Donburi and told the waitress their order and she informed them it would take twenty minutes.

"so what did you think of your first day at school?" Ryou asked

"was alright" Bakura mumbled

"you certainly made an impression on our history class" Ryou laughed

Bakura smiled yes, he guessed he had

"we have history again fourth period tomorrow, how much of your essay do you have left to complete?" Ryou asked cheerily

"not much" Bakura replied "what else do we have tomorrow"

Ryou thought for a moment before replying "P.E, maths, chemistry, history then English lit."

"ugh not maths again" Bakura groaned "that women's a bitch"

"no" Ryou argued "you just need to behave then she'll have no reason to put you in detention"  
Bakura rolled his eyes "I liked it in Kul Elna when I didn't have to bother with this school shit"

Ryou smiled "well right now you dont have that option so you'll just have to get used to it unfortunately… what was it like Kul Elna anyway?" he asked curiously

"it was well…" Bakura tried to come up with a word that best summed up his old village "simple I guess, like most cities or villages we lived near the _Iteru_ or the Nile as you would know it, so we grew most of our food we also had a few goats for milk and we mostly lived off bread. As you're probably aware we were considered a village of thieves but I don't think we were as bad as everyone claimed, I mean a few of us were but it was the same where ever you went back then everywhere had its thieves I think we seemed worse because there were such a small village it made it look like a large number but whatever that's irrelevant, when we where young we'd play around the village streets, have lunch, study a little and then go out again when the temperature had gone down, once you reach the age of ten you'd start training whatever your family business was like farming or fishing you get the idea"

Ryou smiled " that sounds nice"

Bakura nodded in agreement as a waitress brought their turned out to be some sort of meat and potato dish in a kind of stock, tasting it Bakura decided he quite liked it.

"so who were those boys today at break are they the ones that beat you up yesterday?" Bakura asked between mouthfuls

Ryou sighed "the leader, the one you punched today, his name's Senzo, the other one is his best friend Hiroji. There are three others they hang around with you'll no doubt meet them tomorrow in P.E their names are Kyoshi, Toru and Akio and yes they're the ones who beat me up yesterday so I need you to promise me something 'Kura"

"what is it Hikari" Bakura asked

"Senzo may not have fought back today but he won't let you get away with hitting him 'Kura, watch out for him and try to stay out of his way I don't want you getting into trouble please promise me 'Kura?"

"I'm touched by your concern Hikari but I can take care of myself" Bakura started then change his mind seeing the look his former host was giving him "Alright, but if he starts on you he will find himself in a world of hurt" Bakura smirked

"just promise you'll stay out of trouble Yami" Ryou pleaded

"I already said I would" Bakura groaned

The two finished their meal and headed home, carrying their bags of shopping, in relative silence and reached the house as the sun began to set

"I'm gonna go up stairs and put this stuff away" Bakura told Ryou, taking the bags

"do you need a hand?" Ryou asked

"no I'm fine" Bakura called back running up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door after him.


	8. Bakuras Prayer

I spy something beginning with update …. Ye so I forgot to update but I was really busy on holiday and reading 'The Lying Game' and 'The Sirens of Surrentum' and 'Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi' and 'Death Note- L: Change the WorLd'... oh which reminds me I gonna start a new fic of Death Note where Light and Lawliet have been reborn with no recollection of their past life, they've grown up together as best friends now as college students studying criminology the two become very interested in a case that the current L (Near when he's older, 35 to be exact) is working on and after discovering a lead on the case the pair join the task force. Recognised by Near, having flashbacks to they're previous lives and with the threat of Konton Corporation adding to their stress will the two teens make it or will the old flames relight. Find out in Death Note - Konton chaos. (I aim to have chapter 1 up by Monday at the latest)

* * *

Chapter 8 - Bakura's prayer

"_How strong she is"_

"_With out contender,_

_She honours her name as queen of the cities _

_Sharp-sighted, keen as the sun gods protector, right eye of Ra,_

_Disciple facing her father, bright with the glory of the sun,_

_Wise upon her high throne,_

_She is most holy of places,_

_A Mecca the world cannot parallel."_

Bakura repeated the prayer he had recited many times. Knelt before his bed with his elbows resting on the mattress, his fingers laced together, his forehead bowed on his hands and his eyes closed as he prayed to the lion goddess Sekhmet.

"I know to you I'm nothing but a worthless thief but to my sister you're her protector , for who I am I know I do not deserve to ask anything of you but please I pray not for myself but for Mery, please Sekhmet right eye of Ra, protect her soul, she died where I should have, I could not protect her in life so please protect her in death…"

"What are you doing?"

Bakura looked over his shoulder to see Ryou stood in the doorway

"Praying" Bakura replied simply

"I didn't think you were the type to pray, you're a tomb robber, the one who defiles the final resting place of the define pharaoh and upsets the order of Ma'at? I thought that meant you were disconnected from and hated by the gods?" Ryou stated coming over to sit on the bed.

"I am" Bakura agreed "but I'm not praying for me, I'm praying for my sister" he explained

" You had a sister! What was she like?" Ryou asked curiously with a little to much excitement, before adding "You don't have to tell me if you dont want to, it's just you've never really spoken of your family before."

"No, I'll tell you Hikari" Bakura smiled sitting on the bed next

to Ryou "Her name was Merysekhmet Webennesiah Bakura, Merysekhmet meaning beloved of Sekhmet and Webennesiah is actually a nickname like how your mother used to call you darling as a sign of affection that's what her middle name technically was but our parent like it so much they made it part of her middle name which was uncommon, it means the moon shines for her, she was 10 at the time of the massacre so normally with how the village ran she should have been training in the families work however our mother was terminally ill meaning she couldn't do much or even really leave the house so while all the other adults worked my mother would watch over the young ones she'd make our lunch, clean our cuts and grazes from playing outside and taught us to read and Wright therefore my sister had no business to go into so she just took care of us while we played outside and helped my mother. We were close me and Mery each night my mother would read to us and then Mery would recite a prayer to Sekhmet for our protection. During the massacre she promised our mother she'd keep me safe, we hid in a granary but I inhaled too much smoke and started coughing the pharaohs men heard me and came in to look, Mery made me promise to stay hidden no matter what, I was only seven I didn't realize what she was going to do, she ran out of our hiding place getting herself caught in order to divert the attention away from me they left and blocked the exit setting the place on fire I only escaped through a whole in the back wall I followed the soldiers to the underground shrine, the last thing I remember was them dragging her half dead body to the pot of molten gold and her final scream…" silent tears stained Bakura's cheeks as Ryou placed his arm cautiously, comfortingly around his yami's shoulder, when the thief didn't pull away or scold him, Ryou decided it was safe to hold him a little tighter and wiped away his tears, they sat in comfortable silence for a while before they fell asleep arm in arm

* * *

ye so not a long chapter but meh so sue me at least i finaly come up with a plot for this thing but you'll have to wait for that, over and out Moonlight X


End file.
